


Winter Bromance Games

by CheersToEngland, orphan_account



Series: Bromance Games [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Competition, Contest, M/M, bromance games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheersToEngland/pseuds/CheersToEngland, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically this is just a fancy ficathon that people should sign up for because that would be awesome and I'd really appreciate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alrighty so I've been wanting to do one of these bad boys since I was in one not too long ago. Basically it's like a ficathon only it's more of a competition. 

What's going to happen is that 50 people are going to be competing in this to start. Five for every bromance. 10 people (1 from each bromance) will be eliminated by judges until we reach out final 10, that is when voting will be open to the public and the real competition begins.

Right now I am taking people for this. Keep in mind that it is writing and it is a weekly thing. If you don't think you can get a story done each week I ask you to please not sign up. 

To sign up I will need your bromance and your kik. I've found it's easiest to keep track of these things on kik. If you have a smartphone you can download it if not I'm terribly sorry but this won't be for you either. 

I'm hoping to kick this off on December 18th which is around most people's Christmas breaks as I feel there would be more time for people to write then. 

If you have any questions you can comment or even kik me. I'm CheersToEngland. 

Here is what's available at the moment I will keep updating so no one gets confused. 

Larry- 1/5  
Lilo- 0/5  
Lirry- 0/5  
Narry- 1/5  
Niam- 0/5  
Nouis- 0/5  
Zarry- 0/5  
Ziall- 0/5  
Ziam- 1/5  
Zouis- 0/5

Good luck doves and may the odds be ever in your favor.


	2. Updates on signups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More info on signups so check it out if you're considering!

Some updates for y'all on the ships

Larry- 1/5   
Lilo- 0/5 :(  
Lirry- 1/5  
Narry-4/5 (hurry if you want this one)  
Niam- 1/5  
Nouis- 2/5  
Zarry- 0/5 :(  
Ziall- 1/5  
Ziam- 1/5  
Zouis- 0/5 :(

Remember it doesn't have to be something you necessarily ship. If you want more of a challenge you might want to pick something you don't like. 

Signups close on the eighteenth and I will be either cutting out some or lessening the numbers for all so do signup while you can. 

I promise you it's a lovely experience. Hell the one I was just in I won and there were some very talented writers and I made a lot of great friends so if you're nervous don't be. You wi t regret signing up. 

Thanks doves!


	3. More updates

More updates for y'all on the ships

Larry- FULL  
Lilo- 2/5  
Lirry- 1/5 :(  
Narry- FULL  
Niam- 3/5  
Nouis- FULL  
Zarry- 2/5  
Ziall- 2/5  
Ziam- 2/5  
Zouis- 1/5 :(

Remember it doesn't have to be something you necessarily ship. If you want more of a challenge you might want to pick something you don't like. 

Sign ups close on the eighteenth and I will be either cutting out some or lessening the numbers for all so do signup while you can. 

I promise you it's a lovely experience. Hell the one I was just in I won and there were some very talented writers and I made a lot of great friends so if you're nervous don't be. You wi t regret signing up. 

Thanks doves!


End file.
